


G'night Twat

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M, dabble, gosh i'm sleepy, wrote this right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall have a beautiful conversation at night.</p>
<p>Or the one where Harry's the twat and Niall's the prick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G'night Twat

**Author's Note:**

> tags pretty much sum it all up. But seriously I am sleepy as hell and I ended up writing this short drabble... Thing... No one judge me.

“HARRRRREEEHHHHHHHHHHH!” His voice was mixed with a twinge of sleepiness and clear annoyance.

Harry let out a whimper when his boyfriend yelled into his ear, “What Ni?”  Harry didn’t dare open his eyes he knew it was to early to be awake.

“HARRRREEEHHHHH EDDDDWARRRRD STYLESSSSSSSSSS!” Niall yelled again this time letting out a small giggle as he finished the small sentence.

Harry scoffed already annoyed by his immature boyfriend, Niall giggled again at Harry’s sudden frustration.

“HARRRRREEEEEHHHH-“ 

“Holy crap Niall! Just shut up!” There was a moment of silence in the small room they both shared whilst their time in Ireland. It was Niall’s old bedroom.

“NOOOOOOOOO!” Harry huffed before daring his green eyes open, he blinked a few times before his eyes got adjusted to the dark night.

The moon seemed to have hidden behind dark clouds and the stars seemed to have drifted away.

It was a dark night. “What ya want?” Harry asked not bothering to pronounce the words right knowing that Niall would understand him.

“I’m sleepy.” Niall said this time his voice was much more low, soft and almost to quiet to be a whisper.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his back to the older lad and closed his eyes again, he hoped to catch some shut eye.

Harry yelped at the sudden feel of Niall’s cold hand against his bare back. “I told ya I’m sleepy you twat!” Niall said adding his other hand and making Harry squirm in uncomfortable manner.  

“Well I’m sleepy to you prick!” Harry shot back and carefully pushed Niall’s cold hands away only for them to be wrapped around his waist.

He pulled Harry closer to him till he felt Harry shiver with the feel of Niall’s breath on his collarbone.

“Kiss me you twat.” Niall said locking eyes with harry, said boy rolled his eyes but kissed Niall anyways.

Niall’s breath tasted like cocoa cola and mint toothpaste. 

“G’night you prick.” Harry said and broke of the kiss.

A pouting Niall smoldered him. “You’re a twat you know that, right?”

“That’s why you love me Ni.”

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya it was short.


End file.
